<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I need is to see your face by aboringmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894449">All I need is to see your face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboringmess/pseuds/aboringmess'>aboringmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, relantionship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboringmess/pseuds/aboringmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilly needs to study, but there are too many thought in her head. She needs to take a moment and focous on something else. Well, her boyfriend is right there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I need is to see your face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Ariana Grande's song Breathin'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were many thoughts going in her head. Too many. Actually, it was more like noise. Loud and obnoxious. She could not keep still. She could not focus on the job at head. And she should. She must.<br/>
<br/>
Lily Evans needs to study for the N.E.W.T.S because she needs good grades, because part of this world that is hers since she was 11 (or before, if you count Severus telling her, but this is just the kind of thought that prevents her from thinking clearly) wants her dead, or thinks she is not worthy. And she must prove them. She must prove herself.<br/>
She wants to scream, but she is in the library and she will not be marked as the crazy person that screams in places of quiet. Also she is afraid of Madam Pince.<br/>
She must resort to her second best option in order to clear her head. She must vent, ramble, make her incoherent thought be known to someone who will hear. But, she already pity’s the person who will have to hear and frankly does her friends deserve such pain?<br/>
<br/>
She briefly considers angrily writing her crazy thoughts - well actually insecurities and “you are not good enough” - when she spots a better way to proceed in this “making her head clear business”.<br/>
She walks to the bookshelf near her and stands close to the handsome boy looking through it.<br/>
<br/>
James Potter barely left his eyes off the books, but manages a smile and the mischief in his eyes was clear.<br/>
<br/>
“Fancy seeing you in here. Are you stalking me?”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, my whole life is devoted to following you and admiring your beauty from a distance.”<br/>
<br/>
“James, you can think of a better response than that, as you also admire my beauty from a close distance, since, you know, you are my boyfriend.”<br/>
<br/>
James has now completely forgot the books and smiles, almost looking surprised. It has been some time now, but Lily thinks he still sometimes seems amazed that they are together. Honestly she is too. She is amazed that he loves her. And that she loves him. What a crazy world, she thinks, that among so many people, two can find and love each other. Her thoughts are all over the place again.<br/>
“How did I managed that?”<br/>
<br/>
There it is.<br/>
<br/>
“Love potion, obviously. And also I really like your mom.”<br/>
<br/>
“Merlin Evans, please, no need to appease my ego.”<br/>
<br/>
Lily is very happy that James exists and she is in love with him, but just talking to him in the middle of the library is not making her head any clear. This is partly due to the fact that she can’t shout here. Shouting is very destressing. Maybe it was why she used do shout at him when they were younger, to vent her frustrations (or maybe it was because he was a prick and deserved her screams, the reality was probably a lit bit of both).<br/>
<br/>
“You never responded and you know that I am a very curious person. Why are you here?”<br/>
<br/>
“To see how your beauty reflects in this dim light.”<br/>
<br/>
“Potter.”<br/>
<br/>
“Evans. I love this game!”<br/>
<br/>
She rolls her eyes, but just because she know is what she would normally do, but she is not feeling normal. There are too many thoughts and she almost wants to ask him to save her, but he can’t really and also she is a strong woman who does not need saving. She could use help though, because she really wants (in reality needs) to study.<br/>
<br/>
James must take her silence as a act of defiance because he says, without her asking again:<br/>
<br/>
“Ok, you won. In all honesty, you said you would be here all day and that you needed to study and also there was some ramble about your future, so I came here to make you company. Was just looking for a book when you came rudely interrupting me.”<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t study actually.”<br/>
<br/>
Madam Pince is looking at them now. Has Lily mentioned that she is scary?<br/>
<br/>
“Do you need help with something?”<br/>
<br/>
Lily smiles.<br/>
<br/>
“Can we go outside for a minute?”<br/>
<br/>
Poor James looks worried. He is used by know with her anxiety and probably thinks this is some major crises. She feels a little bit guilty at that.<br/>
<br/>
They go outside, much to Pince’s happiness.<br/>
<br/>
“So what’s…”<br/>
<br/>
James has no time to stop the sentence, as Lily practically pushes him to the wall and kisses him. Her hands on his hair. He responds almost instantly. The kiss, and kiss and kiss.. and she is lost in the kiss. Finally not in her thoughts.<br/>
<br/>
After sometime and after what Lily considered a proper snog, she lets him go. And happily says, in a full breath:<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you James. I think I can study now. Lucky no one passed through yeah? Being a sunny day no one really wants to be in the library.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m confused. Were you using me for distraction?” His says almost out of breath but not in the slightest upset.<br/>
<br/>
She laughs. “Yes, I used you.”. But she smiles fondly at him and whispers that she loves him. Then, she takes a deep breath.<br/>
<br/>
“Ok going to study now. Join me if you wish”.<br/>
<br/>
And with a peck in his check, off she goes. Her mind much more stable. The noise almost gone and a calm and warm feeling in her heart. Love and all that.<br/>
<br/>
James, on his part, is not quite ready to study and needs some time to properly learn how to breath again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>